


Q is for Quintessential; Krishna

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [17]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: “Quintessential gentleman?” Krishna burst out laughing. “Quintessential cowherd sounds better.”
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756723
Kudos: 7





	Q is for Quintessential; Krishna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts).



“Krishna, I didn’t expect this from you. You have always been the quintessential gentleman in all that you do, whether we like it or not, so why should today be any different?”

“ _Quintessential gentleman?_ ” Krishna burst out laughing. “Quintessential cowherd sounds better.”

“Stop being so sarcastic,” glared Duryodhana. “I have been waiting for such a long time, and yet you choose to talk to Arjuna first. You should have talked to us on a first-come-first-serve basis.”

“But I saw Arjuna first. Let’s see what he wants. Please be calm, Duryodhana, I’ll listen to both of you,” assured Krishna.

_And I’ll give both of you precisely what you want,_ the Lord smirked to Himself.


End file.
